dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Aethra
Aethra was an evil witch native to Castle Cove who allied with Dr. Rex during the Dino Attack. Biography Doctor Rex Aethra lived in a small village in Castle Cove among the Fright Knights Empire, near several Night Lord Castles. She was taught "witchcraft" (really just primitive forms of advanced science) by older witches. However, she was not content to live in Castle Cove and left after she finished her apprenticeship, seeking a way to gain power and (like most villains) conquer the world. She found it with Dr. Rex, who was working on the Mutant Dinos for the Dino Attack. She had learned more modern forms of science as well and joined XERRD. Originally, she just helped his researchers analyze the giant dragons from Castle Cove and add their abilities into some Mutant Dinos. But slowly she became a researcher and mutator of her own and began to do some of the actual genetic tinkering with Dino DNA. She worked on manipulating the DNA so that it would be near impossible to de-mutate a Dino. The Dino Attack Team eventually defeated her work, but it took some time. Aethra was never content with the position of just "assisting" Dr. Rex, and dreamed of seizing power for herself. That opportunity came to her with the DNA Device, whatever its origins. The DNA Device Where Aethra got the DNA Device from is unknown. Inspired by the rebellion of Dr. Wolf earlier, she secretly uncovered its functionalities and used it to mutate a large group of Mutant Dinos to obey only her. Then, she unleashed these Dinos, and they held off Dr. Rex's guards and other Mutant Dinos long enough for her to reach a boat and escape to Castle Cove. Back at Castle Cove, Aethra enlisted local Night Lords, who had refused to evacuate their land, and stored the DNA Device in one of their castles. As she feared other villains throughout the world, not just Dr. Rex, she used the DNA Device to mutate various Mutant Dinos across the LEGO Planet, again making them loyal only to her. She sent these Mutants out to neutralize villains whom she viewed as threats to her activities, including the Skr-Ok Clan. Downfall and Death One of these Dinos, however, was captured by Dino Attack Agent Reptile. In Reptile's study of it, he found strange genetic structures he could not explain. With the assistance of Dr. Formula, Reptile was able to discover the location of the DNA Device and Aethra. Aethra was not aware of this until Reptile, Formula, Dino Attack Agents Tail and Web, and Pirates Coral and Goldbeard arrived at her manor. Using genetic manipulation, she "healed" the poisoned Web; in reality, all she did was turn him into her slave. She also gave them directions to one of the Night Lords' Castles that she controlled, intending them to be killed. However, the team destroyed the castle and returned, now aware that Aethra was controlling the DNA Device. She then ordered Web to turn on the team. He killed Goldbeard before being shot dead by Tail. Aethra herself was then killed by Coral and the device taken by Reptile. Abilities and Traits Aethra was intelligent and skilled in science. She viewed genetic manipulation as the most advanced science available, and thus learned as much about it as possible. Her work in this field allowed XERRD to advance significantly in the generation of the Mutant Dino venom. The Dino Attack Team believes that her work is one of the reason it was so hard to create an antidote to the venom. She was also highly ambitious, arrogant, and evil. Therefore, her work in genetic manipulation was all grounded in turning it into a weapon. She also desired to use her research to conquer the world, or at least Castle Cove. That was what led her to become a witch and join XERRD in the first place, and also what led her to rebel against him once the DNA Device came into her possession. However, she was also arrogant that she understood how the device worked, and that she did not realize that it left a signature on whatever it used, and that this would enable the Dino Attack Team to track her down. Her arrogance led directly to her death. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:XERRD